rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Eth3792/Gold Ledger and Notes - v7.0.5
Introduction Coming into the , I have 762 and roughly 1,690,000. My plan is to go for the Skyline R3 Spec, and perhaps finish the Nissan Silvia (S15) R3 Spec Championship (really regret falling for that sale last update... 210 gold down the drain). I may also go for the 240Z R3 Spec and the 370Z R3 Spec, but that's a lot of gold for me to spend in a 4-week update. To create your own gold ledger, see QuickNick's Gold Tracker Template. Gold Ledger Ledger |Gold=762}} Summary I end the with 782 , a net change of +20 (would've been 235 more if my winning WTTT run had been .01 seconds quicker!) During this period I attained these cars from their respective LTS: * Nissan Skyline GT-R (R34) R3 Spec * Nissan 240Z (S30) R3 Spec * Nissan 370Z (Z34) R3 Spec In addition, I earned the Aston Martin Vantage AMR Pro from its flashback (in the nick of time too). All in all, a short but good update with several very nice cars, and (barely) gold positive for me due to skipping the Nissan GT-R R3 Spec and the 4 existing R3 Spec cars. I look forward to earning one of the 2019 NASCARs in v7.1! Notes * Jan 14: New Exclusive Series! So glad I spent the gold to FU the 370Z NISMO, it earned me 300 in the WTTT and now 50 + an exclusive series this update. * Jan 14: 370Z NISMO TT at Red Bull Ring. The Südschleife is not my best track; the long, wide curves may be the death of me yet, especially turns 2-4. Ended up managing a 45.222, putting me in 3rd globally (at the bottom of group B). WR is currently 0:44.901; expecting that to go down to 0:44.4 or so before much longer. * Jan 14: 370Z NISMO TT at Nürburging. The Sprint Circuit is more technical than the Südschleife, and I can find braking points/lines much more easily. Ended up 2nd on my first complete lap; after many attempts I improved to 1st with a 1:16.393. Record will probably be around 1:15.6 in the end. * Jan 14: 370Z NISMO TT at Suzuka. Love this track :-) Literally got 1st by a hair on my first run (didn't even go off until my second!). A couple attempts later and I've got 1:50.939. I wouldn't be surprised if the record ends up at 1:49.3 or thereabouts. * Jan 14: Vanquish WTTT at Red Bull Ring. Took me 5 runs to get a clean one, but at 1:19.160 it's pretty close to A already. There are no Aston Martins in A as I write this (1:18.6 is the time to reach), but I expect the barrier to go down as the week goes on and the more casual players install the update. * Jan 16: OMP with MP4-X. OMG, this is difficult. I won my first race of the day, launching me to 880 points—then broke just an instant too late while leading at Hockenheimring Short, sending me into the grass. 3 seconds later I was back on track... and got a 5-second Corner Cutting Penalty. Goodbye, 7th place! Incredibly, two other drivers messed up in various places and quit, giving me 6th. Then I accidentally disconnected from the next race by muting a Messenger conversation... and I was at 640 points. * Jan 16: OMP with MP4-X. After screwing up in exactly the same way twice more at Hock Short and accidentally spending gold to service the car, I somehow managed 2nd in a pair of races at Dubai International. Back up to my original level of 770, hopefully I can get higher as the week goes on. * Jan 16: Track To Tarmac days 1 and 2. Both were incredibly easy with no upgrades. I even went out and won 2.3 with the car at 60% damage—granted, it took a dozen tries, because I had to take the first few corners perfectly, cut across the grass and hit Michael as he drove by, then fend everyone off for 2 more laps. This last part was actually really easy, because a slower (maybe 3rd or 4th place) bot somehow passed everyone else and held them up. * Jan 17: Track To Tarmac days 3 and 4. 3.4 with no upgrades was... straining, but still doable. My driving had to be quite on point to keep up with Norm on lap 2 and catch Michael on lap 3. 4.2 is more difficult still, and after cutting the grass twice on all 3 laps I just got by Michael in the last corner. 4.3 was actually relatively easy, but 4.4 is impossible without upgrades. Wish they wouldn't be so blunt with these "your car needs upgrading" events and just make the fun events harder. * Jan 17: Track To Tarmac day 4.4. Finally forced to upgrade some as I could only get 144 mph with all 0s. Had a bit of a fright when I got to 1110101 and realized I was still far too slow at 147.6, when ME7 had won easily with 147.9 in the original... apparently the goal has been raised by a few mph in the flashback. 1130101 and I'm feeling much better with 149.7, good enough to beat Michael's 149.2. * Jan 18: OMP with MP4-X. Silverstone International is both a blessing and a curse: I won my entire first stint of 4 races, propelling me from 773 to 1108 points (haven't been that high since the big redesign!) The next round brought me back down under 1000, then back up to 1150. One more round and I've slipped entirely, losing all 3 races and ending up at 1005... * Jan 18: Track To Tarmac day 5. 5.1 was easy enough, and 5.2 was easier still (although I had to restart several times after trying to knock Michael out of the top 3). 5.3 was tough: I ended up winning by passing Zoe in the hairpin, letting her by at the start/finish line, then tailgating her through the hairpin again. 5.4 was harder still, and my winning run only had about .06 seconds left on the clock! Fortunately I haven't had to purchase more upgrades yet. * Jan 19: OMP with MP4-X. Brands Hatch ftw! I haven't won yet, but in my first stint I ended up 4th, 2nd (1.5 to 3rd), and 2nd (.018 to 3rd), propelling me up to 1160. Can I just say how much I love the group-by-points feature? It makes every position matter in every race, and makes (almost) every race nice and challenging. * Jan 20: Track To Tarmac day 6. The first 3 events were varying degrees of easy, though I kept screwing up by trying to ruin Eric's race. The Speed Snap, however, is simply impossible without more gold upgrades. Upgraded Drivetrain for a good boost, though not enough. Tires and Wheels proved mostly useless, and I had to do Exhaust as well before I was finally able to get 248 (actually 247.98) kph. * Jan 21: Track To Tarmac day 7. Boy do I regret putting 7.2 through 7.5 off until the last minute--fortunately I entered the flashback a few minutes before it expired and pulled the whole thing off. 7.1 took a few tries (I skidded while leading several times). 7.2 was... a close call, but cutting the chicane every lap got me a 5:57 race. 7.3 was easy, and 7.4 I somehow did perfectly on just my second attempt (right before my time ran out--didn't realize I could keep going as long as I never exited). In 7.5 I only managed 3rd at first, but on my second attempt I nailed Michael and Zoe in the first chicane, completely changing the tempo of the race and giving me an easy 2nd behind Eric. I regret having to spend 19 gold on instant servicing, especially when I could have just used Eric a few times (oh the irony), but I'm super glad to have earned this great car and looking forward to demolishing Ultimate Vantage with it! * Jan 21: Cobra 427 WTTT at Dubai. First attempt was a 1:21.460, followed by a second attempt of 1:21.214. Actually started out in H because I was so early, but it's drifted up to a low F by now. Still regret not going for the M1, but I'll have the 240Z R3 Spec in a few days which should get high C or low B. Perhaps I'll even FU it and go for A... * Jan 22: 240Z R3 Spec WTTT at Dubai. Thanks to bot management, I finished the LTS in four fell swoops, separated by 3 services. Really interesting how you can just get to 25%, 50%, 75% and 100% before servicing... Anyway, had to try it out before servicing, and the result is a 1:19.650--1.5 better than the Cobra, but still only mid-F. It'll be interesting to see how high I can get tomorrow! * Jan 23: 240Z R3 Spec WTTT at Dubai. Much better when serviced, of course--ended up getting a 1:12.998 on my first try, 1:12.494 on my second. I'm solidly in C, still a full second from B, so I may not even be able to hit A with full upgrades this week... * Jan 28: Haven't had a ton of time in the last week, also haven't had anything to work on. The Lambo, the Jaguar, and the GT-R are all far too expensive to be worth it; group A will cost an astounding 1440 gold this week. I did go and finish Nissan Production Heroes the other day, which was a nice boost. 50 gold from the WTTT and I'm nearly at 800 gold. The 370Z R3 Spec is the only other one I'm considering going for, though the Stingray Z51 is looking fine at 210 gold... * Jan 29: WTTT at Bathurst. The Huracán R3 Spec is fun, though I prefer the grip of the Zonda R. Won't be getting more than perhaps E this week, at least not without springing for R$ upgrades on the Zona R (I'm at 0000010 currently). Might be worth spending several 100,000 to earn the extra 7 gold... * Jan 30: Marquis World Championship days 1-2. A fun and easy run with the Camaro ZL1 to kick off this 10-part event. Since I own it FUed, I managed to complete all 8 events before getting into the red. The random X-Bow R event in 2.3 was really fun, a complete contrast from the fantastic power and low grip of the Camaro. I'm considering spending the 110 gold to purchase it and 100% Open Sky Challenge and Grip Fiends... * Jan 31: Marquis World Championship day 3. A nice introduction to the Granturismo, as Dubai has all sorts of turns for exploring the limits of the car. I wasn't able to win event 3.2.3 (Hunter at Grand Prix) unserviced and unupgraded, but other than that everything went very smoothly. * Feb 4: Zonda R WTTT at Bathurst. Took many rounds of 3 attempts, but I finally got a good lap in! 1:34.502 beats my previous time by .33, though at I was leading by .7 going into the hairpin. I never did figure out how to do the final sector as well as I did for that first ghost... Also decided to start going for 20 gold everyday through ads, and since I wasn't going to get anything out of OMP, I flunked as hard as I could--I'd start a race, do a good lap, and then quit to lose points without holding anyone up. * Feb 11: Hah, I predicted all three 370Z Nismo TT WRs to the tenth :-) Red Bull Ring is 0:44.405, Nürburging at 1:15.631, and Suzuka at 1:49.350! * Feb 11: 370Z R3 Spec WTTT at CoTA. They were right about the 370Z R3 Spec being one of the best cars in the game. I completed the LTS in 3 fell swoops, as I managed to get the bots low enough to complete the last drag race unserviced. The WTTT at CoTA was incredibly fun, and very challenging. I ended up getting a good A run of 1:11.385 with a few hours left, which was then pushed down to 6th in B as I frantically spent 35 on Drive and servicing as I tried to improve by just .01... Oh well, life goes on. Onward to the ! Category:Blog posts